The Black Kiss
by soph5232
Summary: New professors come ot Hogwarts. They know something aobut Harry that even Dumbledore doesn't, that will help defeat Voldemort. NOT a HPNM romance, light HgD romance. THE STORY IS ON HOLD.
1. Default Chapter

BLACK KISS  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything Harry Potter related.  
  
This plot came to me out of nowhere when I was reading a fanfic. I am not sure if it's good or not but it has been bugging me and I had to get it out. So on to the story. And I have no clue about the grammar of the British language, so the way they speak maybe more New York.  
  
P.S. This story will keep switching points of view.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: New Professors  
  
"Slytherin!"!" the sorting hat called after a minutes of silnce, sorting the last first year to his house.  
  
"Something is very weird." Harry Potter , a now sixth year student said to his 2 friends Ron and Hermione.  
  
"There is no new Defense Against Dark Arts Professor." stated Hermione.  
  
"You are right, there isn't." mumbled Ron with a mouth full of food.  
  
"Hey, guys I have great news." Neville told the whole table, a huge smile on his face. It had to important because he was practically jumping up and down in his seat from excitement.  
  
"What is it, Neville?" asked Hermione kindly.  
  
"My mum, she got better." said Neville beaming ( I know that people don't get better after the Crucio but play along here)  
  
"That's great, Ne.." BOOM! The doors of the Great Hall opened loudly, an obviously planned noticed arrival. At the entrance stood three women and they started walking toward the Staff Table. The whole student body followed the women with their gaze while they walked with an expressionless facec, not acknowledging anything except what is straight ahead of them, the teachers table.  
  
"It's my mum on the left." stated Ron with a mouth hanging open from shock.  
  
"Hey, isn't it Mrs. Malfoy in the middle?' asked Harry in surprise.  
  
"And that's my mum on the right." said Neville, happiness and a bit of confusion in his voice.  
  
The whole hall was shocked into silence by the newcomers. All three women walked up to the staff table and stopped there. On the left, Molly Weasley a red headed plump women in the middle forties wore a black robe with hair swept back and a kind expression on her face. In the middle, the aristocratic Narcissa Malfoy who was a thin woman, she had blond hair and looked no older than 30 years old. On the right, Alice Longbotton, an average looking woman with raven locks up to her shoulder. There facial expressions still gave nothing away and they still didn't show any signs of even seeing the whole student body.  
  
Hermione's ever observant gaze flicked over the teachers table and stopped at Professor Snape, there was something wrong. One-half of his mouth was slightly upturned, almost but not quiet making a smirk. That and it was something in his eyes, they shined with some emotion unknown to Hermione.  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore rose " Students, I would like to introduce to you.."  
  
"Headmaster, I think we should make the introductions ourselves and discuss the lesson changes, so we don't have to do it with every single class." said Narcissa, interrupted, getting hushed whispers.  
  
"That is fine. Proceed."  
  
"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." Narcissa Malfoy turned around to face the students. While the other two women sat down next to Professor Trelawny. Narcissa started to almost stroll from one end of the teachers table to the other. A sly smile on her face, she made sure to check over every single student on her way from one end of the table to the other but she never made eye contact with anybody, she also had a glint in her eyes that said I know something you don't. "This year there will be a change in your regular curriculum. As some of you may have noticed there is no Defense Against Dark Arts professor." A few students nodded. She waited and then continued "The reason for that is because there will be no Defense Against Dark Arts class this year." The whole student body started talking at once.  
  
"Don't be shocked or worried. There will be a special program this year and it was done some time ago, before you were born. Now let me explain how the program is going to go, so we don't have to explain in every single class. We did not have any complaints the last time." Nacissa stopped walking and waited for the information to sink in.  
  
"There will be basically four teachers. Professor Weasley and I will mostly be teaching regular classes, which are called ' Defense and Use of the Basic Dark Arts'. Professor Telawny who is your Divination professor will also be one of your professors, she will be teaching students with sight about the Dark Arts, and using their powers.'  
  
An unbelieving "Year, right." came from somewhere.  
  
"Students, the Dark Lord himself was sickened after seeing our professors experience in the Dark Arts." A small, almost evil like smile appeared on Trelawny's face.  
  
"There will be a special class for the talented students, The Advanced Dark Arts which will mainly taught by Professor Longbotton."  
  
"Advanced Dark Arts? Something is not right. How can the Headmaster stand for this?" whispered Ron to Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Even though these will be your main professors, you will see numerous times that one of the other Dark Art professors will come to your class. This year we will not only teach you the basic spells but also try to improve your strengths and blend them in with the Dark Arts."  
  
"Last time, we taught this we had one more class. Forgotten Hexes and Curses. Students told us that it was the most interesting class out of all our courses. Unfortunately, the class was taught by Professor Potter and she passed away." Harry stiffened as Narcissa said his mother's name. Narcissa saw Harry's form stiffening and she finally made eye contact with a student, Harry. Harry felt Narcissa piercing gaze and couldn't look away. He felt like Narcissa was looking right through him and deep into his soul. Harry couldn't take it anymore and forced himself to look away. "Although that class is no longer part of the curriculum, we will try to have a lesson on the subject now and then. All further details will be given to your class individually. Have a nice meal." Only at this point did she finally stop the stroll and sat down with the rest if the Dark Art professors  
  
----------------------  
  
" I don't understand. A Malfoy, a known Death Eater working along side Mrs. Weasley and Neville's mum. There is something strange going on here."Harry said with suspicion. He kept thinking of the look Narcissa gave him.  
  
"You are right, Harry" said Ron.  
  
As Harry, Ron and Hermione were leaving the Great Hall, Professor Malfoy came up to the group. Harry's hand went near his wand, ready to defend himself.  
  
"Mr. Potter, may I speak to you for a moment."  
  
'Sure, professor." Harry responded suspiciously and kept his hand near his wand.  
  
"You may go." Professor Malfoy said looking at Ron and Hermione. They left, Ron very unhappily and dragged almost by force.  
  
"Harry, I knew your mother very well. So, if you ever have any questions about her, feel free to come and ask me. I will answer all your questions, all right?" it was obvious that Narcissa wanted to say more but stopped herself.  
  
"Sure, professor. Can I go?"  
  
"Yes, you can go." Harry retreated quickly, going to the Gryffindor Tower, not bothering look back at the professor but with a hand on his wand, ready for an attack.  
  
"What am I going to do, Molly?" asked Narcissa seeing Harry's defensive position.  
  
Molly cam out of the shadows. "The truth would help. The faster you tell him, the faster we can get started with the plan."  
  
"Yes, I know, I know." Came the tired and almost defeated voice of Narcissa.  
  
-------------------------- Hope you liked the story so far. Even though it is the first chapter, leave a review. I believe in criticism but no flames, please! I have a low self- esteem, don't lower it. But you can definitely boost it by leaving a review.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Hey. This is an A/N telling about some facts that I want to tell you now instead of later. As you know this is a General/Romance genre and the main characters are Harry and Narcissa ( I had a lot of trouble deciding who was the second main character. BUT THIS IS NOT A HARRY/NARCISSA ROMANCE. Just to get that out in the open. This will be a light Draco/Hermione romance. There will not a lot of adventure in the story and it is a little OOC. Also, I am sorry to say this but since I have so much schoolwork, my updates will be incosistent and one or two per two weeks max. Sorry! Soph5232  
  
P.S. I co-wrote a story with my best friend The New Girl called "Blast From the Past" Before it was on her name but now it is transferred in mine. So if you like Buffy fanfiction, you should chack it out. 


	2. First Lesson Part 1

BLACK KISS  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything Harry Potter related.  
  
This plot came to me out of nowhere when I was reading a fanfic. I am not sure if it's good or not but it has been bugging me and I had to get it out. So on to the story. And I have no clue about the grammar of the British language, so the way they speak maybe more New York style.  
  
P.S. This story will keep switching points of view.  
  
P.S. I FORGOT TO MENTION IN THE LAST CHAPTER HOW THE TRIO LOOKED. THEY LOOK ABOUT THE SAME AS IN THE OOTP, NO MAJOR CHANGES.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: The First Lesson  
  
As soon as Harry got to the Gryffindor common room, he was surrounded by Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Well, what did she want to talk to you about?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I still can't believe that they will let another Death Eater into the school." complained Ron.  
  
"Ron, I don't think you noticed but your mother is quite friendly with that Death Eater." Hermione pointed out. Ron ignored the comment, wanting to hear what Narcissa had said to Harry.  
  
"It was really weird, Professor Malfoy told me if I have any questions about my mum, to come and talk to her." Harry said a bit uncertainly.  
  
"No doubt, she is trying to lure you, so she can take you to you-know- who!" Ron accused.  
  
"Oh, give it a rest, Ron." Hermione stated in an agitated voice. Finally all the questioning stopped and the trio went to sit on the couches near the fireplace. ( I won't describe how the common room looked like since the books described it there, and if you didn't read the books, there is no point of you reading this.) The three were sitting in a relative silence, lost in their own thoughts.  
  
"Hey, Ron," said Harry, startling his friends from their thoughts " did you talk to your mum yet? Did she explain any of this?"  
  
"I asked her but she said that she was very tired and still had to unpack. So she'll will talk to us tomorrow, after dinner." Ron grumbled, clearly upset about his mother denying him an explanation.  
  
"There's is nothing we can do today, so I'm going to bed. I suggest you two do the same. Good night." Hermione said getting up and walking to the stiarcase.  
  
---------------------  
  
The next morning the trio went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. There was usual talk at the table. Then they got handed their schedules.  
  
"Today, we have Potions next." grumbled Harry.  
  
"Oh, joy, we get to see the greasy git first thing in the morning." said Ron sarcastically.  
  
"Wait, what do you two have after that?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Advanced Dark Arts!" answered Harry and Ron at the same time.  
  
"So, all three of us have the same class." stated Hermione.  
  
"Sorry to bother you, but did I hear you say, you have Advanced Dark Arts?" asked Neville.  
  
"Yeah, so?" said Ron.  
  
"Well, I also have have it. So, I was wondering if I could go with you there?" Neville asked quickly  
  
"Sure you can, Neville." answered Hermione nicely, the two boys nodded their heads.  
  
-------------------  
  
Potions class went on as usual. Snape made the class start working on a potion, on the first day and he took points off of Gryffindors but he didn't pick on Harry on Neville, a lot. It was after class, that the most unexpected thing occurred. As the class ended and all the students were leaving to go to their next class, Molly walked by as Snape was standing near the door.  
  
"Oh, Hello, Severus. How is your day, so far?" Molly greeted Snape nicely.  
  
" Good morning, Molly. It is not so bad but probably will get worse." replied Snape. The students froze at Snape's reply, they were shocked. It just wasn't that he was just spoke to a Weasley, freely or that he used the professors first name, no, not only that. Snape's voice lacked all malice and sarcasm when he answered back, dare one say it, it was even polite. For the first time, in Hogwarts history, Severus Snape was being polite!  
  
Ron stared at Snape but went out the door, followed by Harry. Then Hermione, Ron, Harry and Neville briskly walked to the usual DADA classroom, which was now ADA ( Advanced Dark Arts)  
  
--------------------  
  
When the group entered, Professor Longbottom was already sitting behind the teacher's desk. When all the students took a seat, the class was made up of some Ravenchlaws, a couple of Hufflipuffs, several Gryffindors including Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Neviller Longbottom, and a few Slytherins including Draco Malfoy. --------------------  
  
Hope you liked the story so far. Even though it is the first chapter, leave a review. I believe in criticism but no flames, please! I have a low self- esteem, don't lower it. But you can definitely boost it by leaving a review. ALSO THIS WILL NOT BE A NARCISSA/HARRY ROMANCE! As you will see in later chapters, she will be like a mother he never had. 


	3. First Lessom Part 2

BLACK KISS  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything Harry Potter related.  
  
This plot came to me out of nowhere when I was reading a fanfic. I am not sure if it's good or not but it has been bugging me and I had to get it out. So on to the story. And I have no clue about the grammar of the British language, so the way they speak maybe more New York style.  
  
P.S. This story will keep switching points of view.  
  
P.S. I FORGOT TO MENTION IN THE LAST CHAPTER HOW THE TRIO LOOKED. THEY LOOK ABOUT THE SAME AS IN THE OOTP, NO MAJOR CHANGES. -----------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2b: The First Lesson  
  
As soon as the class was settled, the Professor Longbottom gets up, shuts the door, and walks back to her desk, only this time instead of sitting in her chair behind the desk, she goes to the front off the desk on leans on the edge, crosses her hands and starts talking.  
  
"Hello, welcome to the Advanced Dark Arts class. I am Professor Longbottom . As you see yourself, the class is a combination of all four houses because you are the best of your year for Defense Against Dark Arts. As Professor Malfoy mentioned last night, our program will not only teach you the basic spells but also highlight your strengths. Therefore while we are doing different topics, students may transfer into the class for the duration of the section." She scanned the classroom, making sure everyone was keeping up.  
  
"I have heard the shocked voices yesterday, so let me calm you down. Despite, its name this is not a dark art class and we will not teach you to be evil. We will teach you both normal and dark art work. Also to calm you down, almost all the spells we will be doing are legal." Hermione's hand shot up.  
"Yes, Ms. Granger?" Professor Longbottom called on Hermione with a small pleased smile.  
"Professor, you said almost all the spells are legal. What do you mean by almost?' asked a suspicious and a slightly panicky Hermione.  
"I was wondering who will catch that. Does anyone know some of the basic Unforgivable Curses?" Hands shot up. "How about one per person."  
"Mr. Malfoy"  
"The Cruatius"  
"Good. Mr. Longbottom"  
"The Imperius."  
Yes. Mr. Weasley"  
"The Avada Kedavra"  
"The killing curse. Does anyone know any others?" Every student looked confused. "Never mind. As you know the curses are illegal and you will be thrown into Azkaban for using them. A treat for you is, we have talked to the Ministry and cajoled them into allowing us to teach a selected group of students how to use them." Talk broke out throughout the classroom, some positive and some negative. "Students, please! These lessons are a privilege and only a selected few will be allowed to them." Draco raised his hand.  
"Will we be performing these curses on people?" came the uncertain voice of the usually unemotional Malfoy.  
"No, we will be performing them on animals," came the amused answer. "We will be using them on cows and horses. You will need to use the same amount of energy on them as you do on humans, so you will know how to do the curses. More details will come later."  
"Don't look too excited. We have to go back to talking about the boring curriculum. You will not be doing much book work this year. This is a hands on class. We don't learn the history of curses, we actually do them. Most of the time when you will come into the classroom, it will not look like this. Basically we will learn the curses and then practice them. Most of the time the classroom will look like this.." Afterward she did a complicated wand movement and the classroom was transformed into a place to accommodate dueling ( a lot like the dueling club), all the desks except the professor's disappeared and the whole class ended up falling on their bum. There was a chorus of, "Ows."  
"Sorry, should have warned you about that," she said, laughing.  
"Very funny. Ha, ha, ha." Ron said sarcastically, rubbing his bum. Professor Longbottom stopped laughing very soon and was back to being serious.  
"The usual class would consist of you coming in, practicing for ten minutes, then I would get your attention, and then we would go on to the lesson. That is all the introductory information. I will pair you up to start practicing your spells and I will evaluate how far along you are."  
"Just doing spells, great," said Ron, already forgetting about his bum.  
" Potter with Weasley. Malfoy with Granger. Longbottom with Zanbini......"  
  
-------------------  
  
Hope you liked the story so far.Please leave a review. I believe in criticism but no flames, please! I have a low self-esteem, don't lower it. But you can definitely boost it by leaving a review. ALSO THIS WILL NOT BE A NARCISSA/HARRY ROMANCE! As you will see in later chapters, she will be like a mother he never had.  
  
I know this was boring and I promise that this will get more interesting in the next chapter. 


End file.
